vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146792-suggestion-new-dungeon-type-for-casuals-plunderings
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No. | |} ---- This would be perfect. It should be casual fun play for EVERYONE. So if you trade in the relics for money, it's useful to get money for runes and stuff but getting decor and stuff would make a lot of sense. I thought of special mounts, weapon cosmetic sets, special Lopp stuff. This is not the right threat for this. Just want to share ideas and discuss them. I'm really happy that some people can imagine plunderings implemented so lets please stick on topic! Relaxing time limits are important here. But still it needs to be short, depending on the size of the instance. It's something what you cant finish to 100% in a run. Cleaning an instance is simply not necessary. If you did the daily quests which everyone else has too, the bosses you have to kill is mostly the same for everyone. Maybe the quest should be designed that all bosses are in one region of the instance. Would not make sense to kill one in west, the other in east and another one in south, because thats not possible in one run and then you have to que multiple times with other groups and waste time. There should be still randomness, so that it isn't always "Kill east part bosses" next day: "Kill south" then again "Kill west" ... the route should change every day. Still, it should be possible to kill other bosses as second option. No gold/silver/bronze stuff. And if it should depend on the amount of boss kills, like 1 = bronze, 3 = gold ... but would maybe not make sense because i already can see flamers ahead like "oh noes gold run omg!" ... not the sense behind this. Fun is what it should make.^^ Balancing the time limit, fulfill quests easy but giving the group the chance to kill 1 or 2 bosses more ... thats what is important i think. I agree that need/greed stuff wouldn't not make sense. Wastes time and there are plenty of good other parts of the game to get superb loot. All these stuff which attracts every player can get into the plunderings and rewards from the exchanges. Maybe should be even possible to exchange stuff into every other currency? One Lopp for example gives you renown like 10 relics = 4 renown, another Lopp gives you glory but you need much more relics. Exchanging them for currencies would be make plunderings worth for everyone. Again balancing this out would be important. Beside of this, carbine can add what it wants as loot. Tons of cosmetics, housing stuff, costumes, crafting recipes .. whatever. They could even profit of it to fill the cash shop with services like "Reset daily pundering bosses - Resets all bosses ( or one boss in variable packages)in all plunderin instances today and they will drop relics again" ... or something like this ^^ Plunderings could be very variable in many ways. Ideas are again welcome ^^ | |} ---- filthy casual | |} ---- Na someone just needs to learn how to slinger heal git gud | |} ---- OOOHH, GOT'M x rekt [ ] not rekt -Zynlli | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thats what this idea is not about: Making stuff easier. I said the bosses should have a simple tactic not easy to go tactic. Something which everyone gets instantly and can do it but can be still hurt pretty bad. When there is some problem with a boss you will get it fast. If you still can not do it farmin trash will still reward you. This idea is flexible and should not make the game easier. It should reach everyone. Otherwise i could have said: "Make solo raids" .. "Easy veteran dungeons" or stuff like this ^^ Edited November 12, 2015 by Krapfenmann | |} ---- ---- ---- Ehm ... no? Should be really different. And yeah i dont like adventures too. To much different stuff happening and everyone goes the same route even when he has the choice. Here its different. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Because it seems a lot of people don't enjoy the adventure format? This idea has the advantage about being more about going in a blowing stuff up than it does the story-driven adventures. Also, the idea has received enough positive feedback it's worth considering. It seems like it would fit into the adventure place in progression, but with less waiting and messing around, and more carnage. | |} ---- im going to make a pretty big stereo type here, but most of the players in games that i know arent good at pve tend to also be more interested in story/rp... they take a long time to level up because they're questing and doing weirdo stuff... and those people are probably the majority of the ones who are on adventures... so let them enjoy themselves... if you want casual smashing SHIP HANDS EXIST. if thats TOO easy then press N and que for a random battleground. seriously... blows my brain that the pvp crowd asks for almost 0 content and yet is the most neglected... while the pve crowd gets a buffet and complains that they didn't have ONE thing. sure maybe they could trim down adventures a bit to make them quicker runs, but the moral of the story is the same... listen kiddo - this game's original stance was "HARDCORE!" and people like the OP are literally ruining games on a regualr basis... heres how it works: WoW exists. supppppperrr casual friendly game, has a boat load of resources - but doesn't quite cater to the "hardcore" crowd... games come out that try to soak up that market segment... start of good then as time goes on casuals come to those games and cry and demand the game be made more casual friendly - until it's like wow but not as good(due to funding/population) and then the game dies. they lose touch with the original idea and try to print money without realizing that you can't just "start" a new walmart... if you try to enter that market you'll be squashed before you can even put a sign up... as is the case here... Carbine doesn't have the kind of money to sit on like wow - so the fact that they can even offer AS MUCH content that is currently available is impressive... so instead of trying to change every game you come to into YOUR game, why dont you just pick a game that already exists and stop trying to ruin the game for the people it was intended for. "ohh but more content doesnt hurt" hahahaha okay buddy, take the time and money away from fixing bugs, designing new dungeons and new raids, new zones, new battlegrounds, heck US PVPERS DONT EVEN HAVE LEADERBOARDS OF ANYKIND AFTER ONE YEAR. you realize that the arena season JUST STARTED and we have no way of knowing who's doing anything minus a forum post that an employee will have to go in and update by hand when he gets around to it? and you want a WHOLE NEW PVE SEGMENT for some akward 2% that arent good enough to do dungeons? i got the dungeon attunement done when it was still hard at launch in a half a day, and there were only 2(at max 3) who actually knew the dungeons when we did it... I showed up as a pvper and had 0 problem with the simple mechanics and no problem dpsing in my pvp LAS and gear so im sure if you're a pve focused player you need to sit down and ask yourself how this games pve is designed... put some interrupts on your bar, maybe a movement skill and slam your buttons while watching the ground... don't stand in stupid and whiping is pretty hard... the problem is people who can't grasp the games pve who que for it make it seem like it's anti casual, but 5 people who are half decent at the game can make it through the dungeons only whiping a few times on bosses during their first run... my personal solution to "casual dunegeons" is this... you have to complete the dungeon on silver difficulty to unlock it on the "random dungeon que". sure you'll have the occasional person who paid/got carried through it but in general you'll only get people who know how to complete the dungeon and it'll just be show up and do it | |} ---- Except that no one appears to be running adventures. LOL. Anyway, it seems like so far the person who is most against this idea doesn't even care much for PvE. Seems an indication that the developers should at least consider the merits of OP. | |} ---- And, that got the game exactly where? Oh right...F2P. So stick with that mentality and see how far things get, the lights won't be on long. I love a good challenge, but I also enjoy stupid fun too. There can be both. Why not cater to as many kinds of players as possible? Isn't that the goal of a game, to get as many people playing and enjoying as they can? Back on the subject, this seems like a really interesting idea for a different kind of thing to run through that has some interesting mechanics and rewards for those looking for something like this. | |} ---- or you could you know, pick a few demographics and actually please them. the game died at launch HUGELY because of arena problems. broken elo system, players abusing the fact that the season started with the actual launch and farmed the gear within the first week and just tanked to farm people... then people sold carrys... then pve'ers had to buy carries because the 1800 weapon was better than anything prior to half of GA in the first place. most pve'ers couldn't get attuned because the dungeon part was too difficult for most groups, ect. and yes, bots! so don't act like it's the "hardcore" ness that killed the game at launch... it was a few REALLY DUMB mistakes that snowballed into a disaster for both PvP and PvE'ers. heck warplots were broken as hell aswell so they ended up spending a bunch of time trying to fix that game mode that nobody was really interested in... just REALLY basic mistakes that people of their history should have seen coming... you forget there is a huge chunk coming directly from ex-wow devs, ones who have already made these same mistakes in wow and you'd think they'd skip the "learning process" but apparently not. I'm a "casual pve'er". i'll run it for funsies, mainly with friends when they want to... so your idea's should be for me... but I could literally fall asleep in those dungeons and not whipe them... the dungeons to me ARE casual/silly fun. stop looking at your bars and look at your screen and the game is easy... I usually do pretty good damage because I'm usually trying to kill healers but I'm certainly not bothering to learn some raid guru rotation for a dungeon... just bring interrupts and look at the screen and you'll have fun. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't even know where to begin on that. Just because you find content easy, doesn't mean everyone will. Also, MMOs should strive to provide as much content as possible for as many people as possible. The only thing a game does by not having as much as they can (as long as it's executed properly) is limit their audience and those games don't last long. It seems similar in mentality now that you put it that way. I can't see many differences other than you'll hit 3 bosses within half the time as opposed to Fragment Zero. Of course, you don't get the same kind of drops/rewards either. So the itemization is a bit more complex. I guess this could also be scaled in a number of ways to change things up more frequently? At least, it feels like it could be made in such a way to allow for more frequent change ups/additional areas, etc. | |} ---- It's not the amount of content that matters. it's the quality of it. | |} ---- When you finished gearing up in veterans you'd just come back asking to nerf master dungeons. | |} ---- Lol yea can see that happening | |} ---- ---- Fixed for you... Frost is the Dev that added the "Hardcore" tag to the Video's in the beginning. That lead to the assumption that Carbine intended the game to only be for that player base which caused the game to be in it's pre F2P state, dead. That wasn't the original intent of Wildstar, to only be for the "Hardcore" gamer. Guess who is no longer around? “You as a player, who might not be used to it at level eight, are just like, ‘Oh, forget this game. It’s too hard’,” says Barr. “We never intended it that way.” “Everyone said, ‘Oh man, these are the best dungeons ever’,” Barr remembers. “But the problem was that it was just so steep, the incline when you got in there. You have a lot of action mechanics that other games don’t have.” - Carbine lead designer Mike Barr Read more: http://www.pcgamesn.com/wildstar/heres-how-carbine-plan-to-fix-wildstar-will-it-be-enough Adding casual friendly content is how most games survive. You can't just cater to one type of player (HARCORE) and have a successful MMO with as many choices as the 'average' player has. There is no reason not to offer both casual and difficult content. Even something in between. Adventures, regardless of the design intention hasn't quite hit the mark with the casual player base. You can have both those and a new mode, what would it hurt? More player's playing the game possibly? Sounds like a good thing to me. @OP, I like your idea BTW, a lot. Edited November 16, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- ---- Don't forget pugging into content they have never done because you know they are special snowflakes who expect to be handed a free pass. This is a MMO if you want to do it solo then your experience will be totally different. If you pug into content you have no idea about don't expect for players to sit and teach you. Don't cry when you get kicked. Should there be low level content for casuals? Yup. But lets be honest the loot will go along with the low level then we will get threads complaining about not getting ilvl80 loot for doing lower level content. People will always complain about content then once the content is provided people will complain about the rewards for doing the content. | |} ---- One of the most popular events/content in WS to date? Hoverboard racing. Absolutely no gear involved with it. TONS of people ran it from all skill levels. Not everything is about progression and power. The quicker folks realize that, the better. | |} ---- Are you seriously posting that in a thread about lower level dungeons? Like really? | |} ---- Yep, because nowhere in the OPs idea was gear ever really mentioned as a reward. They said things like buffs, costumes, other cool things. Don't see gear in there at all. Do you need gear to drop from everything to have fun doing the content? | |} ---- So you will do group content for 0 progression and wont complain when it is put into the game? Yea no that shit will be all over the forums complaining about a costume reward for 30 minutes work. Sure there will be a people who will do it for that just like there are people who do WBs for the same reason but the majority of people wont do it so you will end up with another dead queue for people to complain about. Gj | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, i don't want to be rude but ... i really don't know if you read anything in detail here? Also "Peoples just afraid of dungeons without reason and lazy to learn or ask tactics." ... Thats because EVERYONE is the same human being, likes the same stuff, plays the same, enjoys the same, has the same time for everything, is at the same age, has the same reaction, and stuff like this. Well, forget it ... But I'm glad you did it through 50 dungeons ... I'm sure there isn't something wrong with dungeons. I just maybe have bad luck and really get rare through random dungeons but this isn't the topic here and Dungeons should stay how they are. Just putting in my experiences and experiences from some friends. Nothing more . Your experience may not be the same but you cant deny that there are people out there who actually have problems! You even don't get gear here. So dungeon gear is still something you want. Everyone wan't guild buffs. Why not adding Buffs useful for raiders? Food and consumeables already exist, but would it not worth to get a daily buff for 2% more damage? 2% more crit or another things like this? You have even the chance to select it! 2% more prestige? More money? Whatever. This affects all other parts of the game but only once at a time. So raids get to easy because all take the 2% dmg buff? I don't believe that when there are dozens of buffs to select from like like: + 5% more + 2% more + 10% Walk speed. + 10% more sprint duration. + 10% more ressource found. -10% time for fast travel, potions and portal skills +5% more buff from foods and consumeables quality. That are some ideas only for the buffs. There is still plenty of other awards to choose from beside of buffs. I could have 20 more expeditions, dungeon, adventures and even plunderings but in some time in the future you are through every contend. Even raids! The last updates added always some stuff for everyone and since when did advancing an game with more stuff get something so non important and sometimes signed as "Everything is fine let this game stay how it is" ... This never happens anywhere. So many games let players advance their experience with custom created contend (Like steam workshop, foundary in D&D and editors at all). Other games add addons to the game, others DLC. So an MMO is also something which also grows. Even when my suggestion does not get into the game, maybe it gives people to talk about, how new contend could look like while waiting for other drops. Imagine devs would implement new leveling zones for lvl 25 - 35, people would still complain that this contend is not needed. I don't get it. So many people like to explore new stuff, like to select "Their own path" in an Fantasy/SciFi role playing game. I liked the selection what i can do as i played vanilla wow long time ago. "Do i quest in Strangelthorn now or do i get to the other continent?" So i like new Stuff. What i agree is that new contend MAY not destroy the game itself. I'm looking at utter "Talent" sytem in WoW now O.O And again, this idea is not an adventure, shiphand, dungeon or raid. The main idea is to add someting new, which rewards everyone in any way and makes fun, is expandable and not time wasting (Well you ccan read it all above ^^). And yeah i like Lopp ... and after Malgrave, i did not really see them again. Like "Bye Lopps now serious stuff begins!" ^^ | |} ---- ---- It's sad the experince in dungeons is this bad for you. Personally i love the dungeon contract because it's something i don't hate to do. I would suggest getting with your guild or forming a pre-made group instead of just Qing up. As for instant disband, people tend to disband the protostar dungeons. Often times PUGS in there are trainwrecks because people show up undergeared and unprepared. It's like well, if your tank or healer didn't rune properly, no point in going forward. You're just going to die and get a repair bill. | |} ---- Success in WildStar isn't that much about hardcore or casual from my time here... it's more about being willing to, and socially able to, group and team up with others to play the game (in my opinion). However not everyone is willing to group up and they choose to solo as much as possible (and defend their right to do so), and a few simply can not group up due to the real life issues (not going to get into that here). You chose to (and were able to) group up and guild up. That I think is a big part of why you succeed in WildStar. @OP... love your ideas, they fit right in with WildStar. Hope to see the Devs run with this because I bet it would be a blast. Edited November 16, 2015 by Gardavil | |} ---- Actually, I'm believing that this is for groups? I don't see how it would be a solo thing to do, though there's already people who solo Vet Dungeons...and quite often, so that's essentially solo content for some too. Also the mechanics here seem to require a group to complete them with the time limits involved so not sure. World Bosses are a problem only because there's so many people there and not nearly enough good stuff dropping from them at all. You might get lucky on something once in a blue moon but that's really it. | |} ---- No, this was an idea for solo content. Which are shiphands. And someone doing a solo vet dungeon is so rare, I only know of one person doing it and thats Moe Pork but he just did it for fun. Not to farm them. I can't solo vet dungeons as a warrior and I'm full DS geared. Which btw are the only ones doing this. And the WB thing, I've done 8 total, and of those 8, I got 4 pieces of iLvl 90 gear so a 50% drop rate of gear for doing 8 bosses, thats actually really good considering how many dungeon runs someone has to do or in an actual raid, you may get 1 item a week. This is a shiphand/expedition idea in a nutshell, but still a good one. And potential to scale. But at this time, they need to add more onto the content they do have and they only have so many resources to do it. I understand ideas for non-raiders are out there, and good on the OP for this idea, but should have ways for the non-raiders to do and get into small group content. It is an MMO. | |} ---- Actually, this is meant as group content. 5er Group mobs and bosses. If you want, scale the group up for 10 people and make them harder or how would you like it? There are plenty of options to make this even fun and challaging to play even with better equip. Right now, i started raiding and im around Item Level 93 ... so my experiences are not far into raids. But it would be intresting to hear some ideas how this daily quest system combined with the time limit and everything above explained, would actually please the raid corner. I'm just intrested in this and i find it since i play MMOs always strage that raids are the only big group end-content which is available. Sure raids are awesome and challeging and vet. dungeons are cool too. But i wonder if vet dungeons, as the last challaging group content before raids is still challaging with TOP gear? So my question is. How could this idea here in the topic please all gamers with highest equip? I would like to hear your opinion =) Edited November 17, 2015 by Krapfenmann | |} ---- ----